


Bad Kind of Butterflies // Chaelisa

by killthis1oves



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Romance, bartender jennie, dancer lisa, model jisoo, singer rose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24666544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killthis1oves/pseuds/killthis1oves
Summary: A song inspired chaelisa au ♡. ( A NEW WATTPAD STORY)Where Lisa is a famous dancer & clubowner of 'BLACKP!NK' in Seoul, and Rosè is a college student with dreams of becoming a singer. After a breakup with her longtime boyfriend, Rosè decides to sing a song after some encouragement from Jennie & Jisoo. A song that will leave Lisa wondering who this new masked 'mystery girl' is.MINOR SHIPS: Jensoo & Rosekook, with brief mentions of Jenlisa(if any weird names come up, they're completely fictional characters!)
Relationships: Chaelisa, Jensoo - Relationship, Lalisa Manoban | Lisa/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé, rose x lisa, rosékook - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	1. The Jokes on You

**Author's Note:**

> ** THIS STORY WILL MOST LIKELY BE CONTINUED ON WATTPAD **
> 
> Hello everyone, this is my first ever #Chaelisa fanfic! I'm relatively 'new' to the kpop fandom but have an absolute love and appreciation for BP!   
> I hope this isn't too bad, as I normally base my fanfics off a song that inspires me!  
> The story will be based around Camilla's 2 songs "Bad Kind of Butterflies" & "My, Oh My".  
> The story will also be strictly based in a 2nd/3rd POV as 1st makes me uncomfortable.  
> Also most of the dances I'll use for inspiration are all Lisa's dance projects for Lili etc!! 
> 
> Any feedback and constructive criticism is welcome! I wrote this story in one go without planning or plotting anything out, so if this incredibly long chapter goes well than you're in for a treat!
> 
> ** there will be fictional characters made up if you're wondering who so & so is lol. Also apologies for any spelling errors **

**♡ Rosè's POV ♡.**

It was like any other morning. Wake up, eat breakfast, get dressed and go to class. Meet up with Jennie and maybe try get a few songs in. But it wasn't like any other morning. It had been nearly 2 weeks since Chaeyoung called it quits with Jungkook, after almost 3 years of dating. Of course she felt terrible with how things ended, but she just didn't love him the way he loved her. _\- And god did she ever try_. She really did, but something in their relationship changed. She wanted more, and she knew deep down that he wouldn't be the one to give it to her. Chaeyoung with a dream of getting her degree as a commercial singer, and Jungkook with his dreams of becoming a record producer. They had planned that whenever they eventually graduated college, that they'd become the next "Idols" of the music industry. Or as Jungkook had told her. But like the many other words shared between them, they were just empty promises.

With a sigh Chaeyoung laid there and attempted to fall back asleep, until her alarm went off causing the pink-haired girl to groan in response. Not soon after, her phone started to ring and she couldn't help but pout as she saw Jennie's name appear on her screen. Contemplating on leaving her phone alone, Chaeyoung sighed figuring she'd better answer it now or else she'd be getting an earful from Jennie later. Hesitantly, Chaeyoung answered as she pressed her palm to her forehead.

"Unnie." Chaeyoung answered dejectedly, while slowly starting to yawn in response to the girl's sudden 'chipperness' at 7 o'clock in the morning.

"Chaeyoung, get your ass up and open the door! It's been almost 3 weeks since I've last seen or talked to you! And you're not going to avoid me this time!" Jennie spoke adamantly as she proceeded to loudly bang on Chaeyoung's door

"What do you mean 'haven't talked', I've been texting you all week!" Chaeyoung groaned in response before sluggishly getting up, and making her way into the livingroom to open her front door. She didn't fancy having the neighbors yelling at her for Jennie's annoying persistence, of getting her out of bed in the morning.

"You mean texted. You only texted me all week, and might I add they were really vague conversations! What happened between you and Jungkook? I thought you guys were endgame or something" Jennie continued as she made herself at home in Chaeyoung's tiny apartment, while putting a paper bag full of bagels and coffee down on the coffee table.

Closing the door behind her, Chaeyoung groaned again in response before joining her best friend on the couch. Taking out a freshly made bagel and thanking Jennie for the breakfast; She soon sighed when Jennie gave her 'the look'.

".....I don't know what to tell you. We dated and it was great, and then we broke up. The relationship just ran it's course I guess." Chaeyoung explained deflectedly while taking a bite of her bagel and looking back at her raven-haired friend.

"That's it? That's all you have to say? 'The relationship ran it's course.' That's not really an explanation Chaeyoungah." Jennie stated while taking a sip of her coffee.

"Well it's true! The relationship did run it's course! I'm not sure what more I can tell you unnie! Besides you've been in numerous relationships that you ended! How is this any different!" Chaeyoung defended, as she tried not to meet Jennie's gaze. Her and Jungkook were friends after all.

"Yeah but I've never dated anyone for 3 years Chaeyoung! And you and Jungkook seemed to really hit it off when you first got together! What changed? I thought you two were "head over heels for each other" or some cringey shit like that." Jennie stated with a deadpanned expression while hugging the couch pillow, and staring the pink-haired girl down.

" ah, 2 years and 7 months you mean. But we did. And we were! But then things just......they changed Unnie. And I didn't want to hurt him if I continued being in the relationship,.......it's better this way." Chaeyoung nodded, mostly to herself before taking another bite of her bagel.

"Changed how? And how could you have hurt him? He was head over heels for you Chaeyoung! I'm sure he would've understood!" Jennie explained, still a little confused on the entire situation.

Listening to Jennie, Chaeyoung paused before sighing again and soon meeting her gaze.

"......he said he wanted to get married Unnie,......after college. But I told him I couldn't see myself getting married. That's kind of how it ended. He wants to get married and have kids, but I don't." Chaeyoung continued on, as she slouched back into the couch and hid her face behind a pillow.

At first Jennie didn't say anything, she only gawked at Chaeyoung's explanation. _In which, to be fair she probably would've done the same thing herself. Jennie was more of a 'temporary fling' kind of gal._

"...holy shit Chaeyoung. I'm sorry to hear that! I feel more bad for Jungkook though. He's the one who got you that necklace, didn't he? I can't imagine how he must be feeling." Jennie murmured as she slowly took a sip of her french vanilla coffee.

"I know! And he did! I just– I dont know what to do Unnie! I said I didn't want to hurt him, but I feel like that's all I've been doing! It's not my fault that I fell out of love with him last year!" Chaeyoung complained, soon realizing that she let the last part slip out.

"Wait what?! Last year?? It's been 3 fucking years Chaeyoung!!!" Jennie exclaimed in surprise to the younger girl's sudden confession.

Chaeyoung only groaned and sank further into the couch.

"2 years and 7 months, and I feel so terrible Jennie! I didn't tell him that because I didnt want to sink the blade in further! I think he hates me now!" Chaeyoung explained with a pout, before looking at the older girl with a desperate look on her face. — Not because she fell out of love with him, but for stringing him along that entire time she felt herself growing distant from him. . .

"Well fuck Chaeyoung. I dont know what to say, I've never been in this situation before." Jennie stated with a shrug, before putting her hand on Chaeyoung's sympathetically.

"I just.....need to avoid him for awhile. Make it easier I guess. Which is going to be hard since we go to the same university!" Chaeyoung muttered hopelessly before letting Jennie pull her into a warm embrace.

".....well. I don't know about you, but I think this calls for a girls night! At 'BLACKP!NK' club! You still haven't come down to check it out and visit me Chaeyoung! I've been working there for 3 months and I love it! It's super lively and fun, and they have a live band with dancers! The owner's really nice too! I think we can get a discount if we go! Come on Chaeyoungah! They even have karaoke hour! You can show off your talented singing skills and.....instrument playing! With the strings and the keys! Come on it will be so fun!" Jennie explained excitedly, wanting to help her friend feel better any way she can.

Listening to how excited Jennie was, only made Chaeyoung smile as she looked up at her. It was hard to say no to a pout, ESPECIALLY when it came from Jennie-unnie. The cat-eyed girl was adorable when she wasn't being so standoffish with people she didn't know.

".....okay. And you mean the piano and guitar. I don't think I'll be singing in public anytime soon, it's one thing to do it in front of a small group of people you know but an actual live audience? No thank you." Chaeyoung explained with a chuckle before finishing her breakfast and letting Jennie help her get ready.

"....you do know how stupid you sound right Chaeyoung? Miss "I want to become a famous singer!" Yet she can't perform in front of a crowd of people" Jennie smirked as she raided the younger girl's closet.

"....shut up and help me get ready Unnie!"

——————————————

As Chaeyoung settled into her seat, she sighed as she opened her books up and waited for their professor to arrive. She couldn't help but feel a little anxious as she watched her ex arrive and take the spot across the room from her. She tried not to notice his wandering stares, or the quiet murmurs of other students who found the situation......entirely strange. They were one of the few resident couples on campus. Everywhere Chaeyoung went, Jungkook was by her side. So needless to say, it was painfully obvious that the two were no longer together. Biting her bottom lip, Chaeyoung anxiously began to click on her pen a few times in hopes that the class would start soon. To her relief, a friendly face came over to greet her.

"Hey Chaeyoungah!" Jisoo's voice greeted as she took her seat next to her.

A small smile crept on Chaeyoung's features as she greeted the older girl.

"Good morning Jisoo, how are you?" Chaeyoung asked politely as she gave the girl an extra pen, that she knows Jisoo keeps forgetting.

"I'm good! How are you? I know you've been through a lot lately" Jisoo responded back, as she whispered the last part quietly.

Chaeyoung only smiled at the girl before shaking her head. She had met the girl almost 3 years ago, and took an immediate liking to her. She was studying the same thing as Chaeyoung, but also had a modeling gig as her side job. Jisoo, aside from Jennie was also her best friend. So it was only natural that she spoke to Jisoo about anything, from advice to letting her help improve her Korean. That and she was the first person she talked too about the situation with Jungkook. Despite their friendship though, Chaeyoung never actually hung out with both Jisoo and Jennie at the same time. Chaeyoung and Jisoo had almost every class together, while Jennie worked full time as a bartender at a few different clubs.

"Been better. It's definitely a change" Chaeyoung nodded as Professor Kyung entered the room. Flashing a quick smile at Jisoo, the two girls focused on whatever lecture Kyung was rambling on about.

The tension in the air wasnt as bad as it was at the beginning of class. People still murmured amongst themselves about Chaeyoung and Jungkook, who would occasionally still look back at her. Feeling a pit in her stomach, Chaeyoung only sighed as she looked away from his gaze. It helped immensely that Jisoo was there to break the ice and on occasion, make the girl laugh. Jisoo was the kind of person who had a ray of sunshine following her around, and no matter how hard you tried, she would immediately brighten up your mood. Chaeyoung was glad to have a friend like Jisoo in her life.

Finishing up her notes and adding a few dates to her organizer, Chaeyoung jumped when Jisoo waved her hand in Chaeyoung's face.

"Helloo! Chaeyoungah! Are you listening? What are you doing tonight? I'm off today and I get bored going home with nothing to do!" Jisoo explained while the two girls started packing their books up and tucking them away.

"Oh, uh.....I'm going to go check out a club with Jennie! She kept complaining that it's been 3 months and I havent gone to see her, so I'm letting her take me out!" Chaeyoung explained before following the girl out of the classroom.

"Will I ever get to meet this 'Jennie' that you talk so highly about? What's the name of the club?" Jisoo asks curiously as the two girls head towards their lockers.

"Jennie works at the new club that opened up last year, BLACKP!NK. She thinks she can get us a discount for tonight." Chaeyoung explained simply before tucking her books away and facing the shorter girl.

"Ah BLACKP!NK! It's a really nice place! I've been there only twice, and yet I've never seen Jennie working there!" Jisoo comments, while playfully nudging Chaeyoung's side.

"That's because she just started working there 3 months ago Unnie! I didn't know you went to clubs" Chaeyoung remarked as she raised an eyebrow slightly amused.

"A few of the girls and I go there to relieve some stress! The cocktails are good but the dances are my favorite! The bands are okay too!" Jisoo nods while linking her arm with Chaeyoung's.

"I'm also friends with the owner, she's really nice! The club has a different theme every week! So are you going to bring me to meet this Jennie of yours? Hmm?" Jisoo continues on with a playful smile, as they head out for their 1 hour break before their next lecture. 

Grinning at Jisoo's persistency, Chaeyoung nods.

"I'll let Jennie know you're tagging along with us! She usually makes a check in to help me get ready for nights like this anyways!" Chaeyoung explained as they walked towards the cafeteria.

—————————–—

The day went by smoothly for the most part. Sure there were the few awkward run-ins with Jungkook, but aside from that it was a pretty okay day in Chaeyoung's books. It was the final class of the day, and Chaeyoung yawned as she stretched her arms out.

Jennie had texted her to let her know that she would be dropping by at 7 to help her get ready, and to let Jisoo know that the current theme for the week was a masquerade party. After parting ways with Jisoo, Chaeyoung smiled and told her to meet them at 8 o'clock later that night.

Packing everything up, Chaeyoung walked out towards the bus stop and patiently waited as she held her jacket in hand. She hadn't taken the bus in awhile, mostly because Jungkook would normally give her a ride. But since the split and Jungkook moving out, she had no choice but to take the bus. It beats a cab anyways. Her parents helped with the tuition and books, while Chaeyoung only worried about making the bills and rent each month. Running her fingers through her long rose-pink hair, Chaeyoung sighed as she enjoyed the cool air of the autumn breeze settling in. After a few long moments the bus arrived, and Chaeyoung carefully stepped in and made her way home.

**♡ Lisa's POV ♡**

Running a club wasn't all it's made out to be. It's some serious shit that you need to put all your time and effort into. Even with a good work ethic and having the patience to get everything done, Lisa still found herself stressed out. But it was worth it though in her books. The club was a hit in Seoul. Everywhere she went, she would hear people talking about it. The night life, the rave, the live bands and the dancers that came along with it. Lisa was proud that she was able to bring in such happiness to other people. Of course it took her parents some convincing, as they wanted Lisa to do something practical like med school or something of the sort. Not majoring in dance and running a night club.

Her father was a business man and her mother owned a hospital, while her step-father was a renowned chef back in Thailand. She loved her parents dearly, she truly did but at times her biological father would insistently give her hell for almost everything she did in her life. He worked privately in the black market, and would do everything in his power to expand his clientele. And he would use Lisa to his advantages on getting word out that he was branching out further. Not that Lisa really cared about the business per say, but he did help her with the moving and rent expenses. He's actually the reason why Lisa was able to buy and completely renovate the club all to her liking. He even helped her with the club name, as he said and quote "Lisa, _pinkpunk_ isn't a name that catches the public's attention. It's hard to say and it's not good advertising."

And so here she was. In casa de BLACKP!NK. Of course aside from her father's help, it also helped that Lisa was a renowned dancer in most if not all of Seoul. There was just something about dance and losing yourself in the music that really attracted the blonde. In fact she even had her own dance crew that would often regular at the club, with free food and drinks around the house of course. Aside from her father, Lisa's dance crew was like a second family to her in Korea. When she first arrived 8 years ago, she knew absolutely no one and could hardly speak a word of Korean. That's when her dance instructor YG and her team members came in to help.

In all of Lisa's wildest dreams, she never thought that she'd become the person she is today. She holds much respect and thanks for YG's persistence, and helping her land different gigs to showcase her natural born talent. Her big break was landing a few award shows where she danced backup for a few different idol groups. Of course she unintentionally stole the crowd's attention and soon enough people began talking about her. From then on out, she was asked to do numerous commercials and shows to help promote different dance studios throughout Korea. Lisa was incredibly grateful for such an opportunity, and soon enough she went off to be on a few different dance shows of her own. Her own choreography with her team at her side. She won a few different awards and was even told that she could possibly go to America to join award shows there. Shows like "SYTYCD" and "ABDC". Of course it was an honor to hear such things, but Lisa was comfortable in Korea.

With a sigh, Lisa sat in her office and continued to scan through the paperwork when a tiny knock on the door caught her attention.

"Come in" Lisa responded back while putting her pen down, only to be greeted by a smiling Jennie.

Jennie was cute in Lisa's eyes. She was lucky to find such a dedicated worker. She worked behind the bar and would often serve customers whatever they ordered. However, Jennie was also a very hard person to get close too. More often than not, she would blatantly turn down all of Lisa's advances and questions about 'going out with her.' And for that, Lisa took an immediate liking to the girl. Of course she still tried her best to flirt with the girl, but Jennie had a strict rule of 'not dating her coworkers, especially her boss.'

"Lisa! I need a favor to ask of you! If you're not too busy that is! I see you're buried in mountains of paperwork..." Jennie explained while eyeing the stack of paperwork in horror.

Lisa just smiled before pushing the frames of her glasses up her nose.

"No, I need a break actually. And what's this favor you're dying to ask me? Dinner I hope" Lisa continued with a smirk on her face.

"Haha! In your dreams! I was hoping you'd be willing to give my friends and I a discount tonight! It's my night off and I really want to give them the full experience here at BLACKP!NK! They've never been here before, and I really want to show them how cool my job is!" Jennie continued on while starting to pout at the younger girl.

Resting her chin on top of her hands, Lisa tilted her head up at the raven haired girl before a small smile crept onto her face.

"They really haven't been here before?" Lisa asked slightly surprised, since she knew for a fact that most of Seoul had been to her club at least once.

"No they haven't! Both have been too busy with school and shit or something like that. I finally convinced them to come!" Jennie explained with a shrug as leaned against Lisa's desk.

"Interesting. Well I'll give you guys a 50% discount on everything. Just make sure they have a good time and that they're wanting to come back after tonight. It's going to be lots of fun." Lisa nodded with a friendly smile on her face.

And at that, Jennie squealed in excitement before jumping up and down and soon placing a wet kiss to Lisa's cheek.

"Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you so much!!! And I'm 100% sure that they're going to love it!" Jennie nodded in excitement before doing a little happy dance.

Grinning at the cat-eyed girl, Lisa shook her head before chuckling in response to how happy Jennie was.

"Just remember that this week's theme is a masquerade!" Lisa continued as she watched Jennie soon take her phone out.

"Don't worry, I'm on it! I'm going to go get the masks right now and I will hopefully see you tonight! Remember don't work too hard and to drink lots of water Lalisa!" Jennie explained firmly while giving the younger girl a look.

Shaking her head, Lisa smiled again before nodding.

"Mhmm, stay frosty Jennie-Unnie!"

—————————————

It had been nearly 3 hours since Jennie had left her office, and Lisa had found herself exhausted and hungry after finishing up the last few piles of paperwork. She hated finances and hated math even more. But it had to be done. Her assistant helped, but if you want things done right than you have to do it yourself. Nothing goes by Lisa without her approval first. Taking her glasses off, the blonde yawned before reclining back in her chair to stretch her body out. Running her fingers through her hair a few times, Lisa finally stood up and stretched even more before finally leaving her office. Walking down the dark hall, Lisa smiled when she was met with RM and a few other of her employees setting up to get prepared for the night.

"Limario! I thought you died in there, what took you so long to come out of your cave?" RM explained with a smile on his face.

"Having phone sex with your mom of course! .......Actually I've been drowning in endless paperwork & finally decided that it would be best to eat something for a change!" Lisa deadpanned with a smug smile on her face as RM groaned in annoyance.

"You're an asshole you know that right? Lalisa!" RM snided before playfully punching Lisa's arm.

"But you love me anyways! Besides I'm your boss, show a little more respect to your elders!" Lisa clapped back while poking her tongue out at him

"I'm sorry you're what now? I think you're delusional Lalisa, I'm older than you. I'm practically your oppa remember?" RM continued to banter with his longtime friend.

"Oppa gangnam style doesnt count RM." Lisa snorted in response before taking a quick shot of gin.

"Yeah yeah, where do you want me to put these?" RM asked as he held up 2 neon signs and quickly nodded when he placed them by the front entrance.

"You ready for tonight? It's going to be a little bit crazy since you're the opening act" RM stated before joining Lisa at the bar.

Taking a bite of her sandwich, Lisa only shrugged in response. He was right. The club has always been full but whenever she decided to put an act together, it more often than not resulted in the club being maxed to capacity. Lisa didn't mind it of course, it was good business. There were many rules upon entering the club; the usual check at the front entrance to make sure no weapons of any sort were on a person, no minors and children, keeping your hands to yourself and to leave the other dancers & musicians alone & of course to be respectful. Simple but strict rules.

"It's always crazy here RM. And I'm ready for anything." Lisa stated a-matter-of-factly while taking a drink of her chocolate milk.

"Besides you should be the one that's nervous. This is your first night to showcase your cool rapping skills remember?" Lisa continued on with a grin on her face as she nudged his side.

"Me? Nervous? I'm cool as a cucumber Lalisa! Besides you're just the warmup act to the RM show!" RM tsked as he pulled onto the collar of his shirt, puffing it out a few times to show how NOT cool he was. (At least in Lisa's eyes).

"The RM show? Alright imma dip. I don't think I can survive second hand embarrassment!" Lisa explained with a chuckle before sliding the other half of her sandwich in his direction.

"I'll see you later. I need to prepare for tonight anyways" Lisa stated before patting RM's shoulder and heading back towards the direction of her office, and straight into her private dance studio.

Waiting a few minutes for a few members of her crew to arrive, Lisa began to do some stretches before playing some light music in the background. The routine she knew at the back of her head. Extra practice didn't hurt (Not that she needed it). After 10 minutes of stretching her body out, she quickly greeted her members with a smile.

"Hey guys! You ready? We're going to take it at the top of _'I Like It'._ Remember the camera crew will be there too, so we need to get this dance down!" Lisa reminded everyone about the mini commercial they would film, to help further promote her club.

"Ready? 5,6,7,8!"

**♡ Rosè's POV ♡.**

Relaxing on the comfort of her couch, Chaeyoung hummed quietly to herself as she hugged the blanket tight around her. She had just taken a shower and figured it'd be best to stay in her pyjamas as she waited for Jennie to arrive. Listening to the tv playing some K-Drama in the background, Chaeyoung yawned as she stretched her body out. She was tired after the long day she had, and she really didn't want to go out tonight. But alas she DID avoid Jennie these past few weeks, and figured a girls night out is just what she needed to start moving on from Jungkook.

It was currently 6:15pm and Chaeyoung knew that Jennie would be arriving soon. Eating the last of her nutella sticks, Chaeyoung laid there comfortably before her phone buzzed beside her. Checking to see who messaged her, Chaeyoung smiled when she saw a picture of a masked Jisoo appearing on her screen.

**Chaeyoung 💞:**

**"You look great** **Unnie** **! 💖💖"**  
**-Sent at 6:16pm, Tuesday**

**Jisoo 😼:**

**"I can't wait for tonight! I hope Jennie likes me 🤪"**  
**-Received at 6:17pm, Tuesday**

**Chaeyoung 💞:**

**"Lol. You'll both get along just fine! She's really nice when** **you** **get to know her :)."**  
**-Sent at 6:19pm, Tuesday.**

Before Chaeyoung could respond to the next few messages from Jisoo, Jungkook's name popped onto her screen.  
**Jungkook:**

**"Hey, can we talk?"**  
**-Received at 6:23pm, Tuesday.**

**Chaeyoung 💞:**

**"What do you want Jeon."**  
**-Sent at 6:26pm, Tuesday.**

**Jungkook:**

**"I miss you. I really hope we can be friends."**  
**-Received at 6:28pm, Tuesday.**

**Chaeyoung 💞:**

**".....Jeon you know that can't happen. I think it's better if we stay** **away** **from** **each other from now on."**  
**-Sent at 6:30pm, Tuesday.**

And with a sigh Chaeyoung tossed her phone aside, not wanting to get further down or upset with the conversation Jungkook suddenly started. She hadn't heard from him in 2 weeks, and she didn't feel like pretending to be nice or accidentally giving him the wrong impression. She was trying to move on and so should he. It would be a difficult process as he was friends with both Jennie and Jisoo, but Chaeyoung loved her friends enough to not want to hang out with them. Soon there was a knock on her door and Chaeyoung pouted.

"The door's open Unnie!" Chaeyoung called out, not wanting to leave the comfort and warmth of her blanket.

"Come on Chaeyoung! It's time to get ready! I got our masks, so it's time to do your makeup and hair! Come on! It's going to be fun!" Jennie explained excitedly as she pulled the blanket off, and pulled the younger girl to her feet.

Groaning in response, Chaeyoung continued to pout as Jennie pulled her into her room.

"Do we really have to wear masks? I thought you were making the themes up." Chaeyoung whined as she sat by her vanity and watched as Jennie took out her makeup bag.

"Why would I make something like this up? Come on! It's going to be fun! Dont you like a little mystery and fun in your life?!" Jennie continued while taking out the concealer cream and various brushes and colors, that she laid out on the vanity.

"In books and on tv shows." Chaeyoung responded flatly, as she closed her eyes when Jennie started working on her makeup.

"Well consider me a blessing in life, and be thankful to have such an awesome friend like me on your side!" Jennie retorted as she began to blend everything together.

"Awesome is too much of a word for you Jennie." Chaeyoung explained with a chuckle as she sat there patiently, letting Jennie do whatever.

"Shut up and sit still! You're going to ruin your liner!" Jennie scolded as she carefully started working on Chaeyoung's eye makeup.

Chaeyoung wondered what the older girl was doing as she heard Jennie shuffling through numerous drawers and zippers. But at the moment, Chaeyoung didn't care much. In the end she would just be taking her makeup off anyways. After about 10 minutes later, Jennie did the last finishing touches to Chaeyoung's lipstick and smiled triumphantly to herself.

"Done. You look great Chaeyoungah!" Jennie nodded excitedly before getting up and carefully pulling the elastic out of Chaeyoung's hair.

"Did you have to tie your hair back as soon as you got out of the shower?" Jennie complained as she started to brush Chaeyoung's long pink hair.

"I had to tie it back so I could cook, unnie." Chaeyoung deadpanned as she stared back at her reflection.

Shock crossed Chaeyoung's features and she found herself smiling. A perfectly glittery shadow with a soft rosey pink lipstick, that contrasted her hair nicely.

"I must say Jennie, you really outdid yourself but I'm not that surprised." Chaeyoung chuckled as she watched the older girl spraying and combing her hair thoroughly, before starting to straighten Chaeyoung's hair.

"What can I say? Makeup and fashion are my fortè Chaeyoung. If it weren't for me, you'd still be wearing last season's clothes!" Jennie deadpanned as she continued to straighten and brush different sections of Chaeyoung's hair.

"Now for your dress! I picked out a nice white floral pattern with water colors! A nice chiffon halterneck maxi that shows off your legs and compliments your figure!" Jennie continued with a grin as she pulled out the dress that she bought and handed it to Chaeyoung.

Chaeyoung's jaw dropped as she held the party dress in hand. She could easily tell that Jennie spent more than she usually would on the dress.

"Unnie this is beautiful! But I can't wear this! It's too much! I have dresses in my closet already!" Chaeyoung continued as she tried to hand the dress back.

"No no no! You're wearing it Chaeyoung! I bought a similar one in black! We're a packaged deal dammit! And the other dresses you have won't fit in tonight! Come on! You're going to look so sexy! What's the point of working out if you don't show off your goods Chaeyoungah!" Jennie explained with a pout before pushing the dress back into Chaeyoung's hands.

A blush soon appears on Chaeyoung's cheeks and she only nodded slowly in response. Staring at the beautiful dress, Chaeyoung disappeared into her closet before walking back out to Jennie; Who had just changed herself, and was currently fixing up a few last minute touches to her hair and makeup.

After a few sprays of Jennie's perfume, she handed Chaeyoung her mask that was a twin to hers & then sprayed Chaeyoung's neck a few times. Before Chaeyoung could protest, Jennie was already grabbing their coats, and soon linked her arm with Chaeyoung's, before she proceeded to pull the girl into the living room.

"I got us some strappy heels to complete the look and you're wearing them Chaeyoung. You have the legs and the height, and you're going to show them off! Let's be single and ready to mingle together Chaeyoungah!" Jennie stated firmly as she slipped into her heels and helped Chaeyoung strap into hers.

"....fine. can we just go now? I dont want to keep Jisoo waiting!" Chaeyoung explained with a shrug, before following Jennie out towards the cab that was waiting for them.

——————————————

When night fell over Seoul, it was like the city was alive again. The colorful lights illuminate the streets and Chaeyoung found herself in awe everytime. It had been 3 and a half years since Chaeyoung moved to Seoul from Australia. And no matter which angle she turned, or street she walked into she was always amazed at how beautiful Korea truly was. After about a 15 minute drive from Chaeyoung's apartment to the curb of BLACKP!NK's nightclub, Chaeyoung was a little intimidated by the line a few feet away from her. It stretched all the way down the street and behind the corner of the massive building in front of her. Gulping slightly, she followed Jennie's pursuit as the bouncer immediately let them through.

"You work here?" Chaeyoung called out in disbelief,as she followed the ravenhaired girl through the entrance only to be stopped by security.

"Don't worry, it's just a security check! They do this to everyone to make sure no weapons are to pass by!" Jennie explained simply as she held her arms out for the guard to inspect her.

Following Jennie's lead, the only thing that went off was the necklace around Chaeyoung's neck, and a few bracelets and rings that both her and Jennie were wearing.

Listening closely as the guards waved them through, Chaeyoung could already hear the deafening sound of music playing ahead of them. Looking at Jennie, Chaeyoung quickly put her mask on and kept her arm linked to the older girl as they walked through the curtain.

To Chaeyoung's surprise, the club was booming with a sea of endless variety of people. Laughter erupted in every direction as well as the neon lights the flashed around them. She could smell the bar food and the liquor being served around her, and the sound of a live band just 25 feet away from her. The club in of itself was huge and it was completely packed. Holding onto Jennie tightly, Chaeyoung followed the girl towards the bar and stood next to her as she ordered them a few light drinks to start.

"This is honestly insane!" Chaeyoung shouted so Jennie could hear her, before taking her seat on the black stool near the counter.

"It's not usually this packed! But tonight the owner is doing a quick opening act at 10pm! The camera crew will arrive at 9:30 to make sure everything is okay!" Jennie shouted back in response before handing Chaeyoung a beer.

"Wait what? A camera crew? Why are they coming here?" Chaeyoung shouted curiously before slowly taking a drink from her bottle.

"To film a quick commercial you dummy!" Jennie responded back with a grin, before taking a quick shot of tequila and slamming the glass down on the counter.

"A commercial?! Who is this person, are they famous or something?!" Chaeyoung exclaimed in great surprise, before jumping when she felt 2 arms wrapping around her waist.

"CHAEYOUNGAH! THERE YOU ARE!" Jisoo exclaimed loudly with a smile on her face, before kissing Chaeyoung's cheek.

"JISOO?! IS THAT YOU?!" Chaeyoung shrieked before looking at the short red head in front of her. As always, Jisoo was stunning. She wore a simple lace black dress that was flowing nicely behind her, and a golden mask on her face. The dress did wonders as it complimented her legs nicely.

"IT'S ME! JISOO!" Jisoo laughed before checking Chaeyoung out. "CHAEYOUNG YOU LOOK VERY BEAUTIFUL TONIGHT!" Jisoo exclaimed with a grin on her face, before turning to face Jennie who was currently trying to get another shot. Hearing the name however, caused Jennie to turn to face them.

"WHO'S THIS?" Jennie called out to Chaeyoung before Jisoo smiled and introduced herself again.

"I'M JISOO! ARE YOU JENNIE?" Jisoo yelled in the girl's face, to which Jennie nodded.

"AH! SO YOU'RE THE PRETTY FACE TO A PRETTY NAME! CHAEYOUNG'S TOLD ME A LOT ABOUT YOU!" Jisoo exclaimed excitedly as she immediately gave Jennie a bear hug.

Chaeyoung only smiled as she shook her head, before taking another drink of her beer. 'Tonight was going to be a long one' Chaeyoung thought to herself.

———————————————

After a few hours of catching up with Jennie and Jisoo, Chaeyoung still sat at the bar as she continued to scroll through her phone. She had lost interest in their conversation, as both Jennie and Jisoo seemed to completely hit it off. Which was great in Chaeyoung's books. She had hoped they could all hang out again soon.

Scrolling through her Instagram feed, Chaeyoung smiled at the few selfies Jennie had taken of all 3 of them. Quickly liking the post, Chaeyoung was met with another message from Jungkook. 'Ironic....' Chaeyoung thought to herself, before opening the message with a sigh.

**Jungkook:**

**"Are you out** **with** **Jennie tonight?"**  
**-Received at 9:30pm,Tuesday**.

** Chaeyoung 💞: **

" **Why do you care if I'm out with Jennie or not Jeon"**  
**-Sent at 9:32pm, Tuesday**.

**Jungkook:**

**" no reason....just curious. Have fun."**  
**-Received at 9:33pm,Tuesday**

Sighing to herself Chaeyoung tucked her phone away and sat there dejectedly, before quickly downing the last few drops of her beer. Jisoo and Jennie nowhere in sight.

"Are you sure that beer is doing the trick? Or do you want something stronger?" A voice called out beside her, causing Chaeyoung to jump.

Turning to face the mystery voice, Chaeyoung gawked at the girl in front of her. She had long dark blonde wavy hair, that was tucked under a baseball cap, hoop earrings, ripped baggy jeans, a white crop top and a green flannel shirt as a cardigan. Nothing like the 'masquerade attire' everyone else was wearing.

"Oh uh.....I'm f-fine!" Chaeyoung nodded quickly, before looking away from the stunning girl in front of her.

A small laugh was heard next to Chaeyoung as she watched the girl wave to the bartender.

"Whatever she's having, on me! And don't worry! It's on the house!" The girl explained simply, a friendly smile still plastered on her face.

"You didn't have to do that! I'm perfectly capable of getting my own drinks!" Chaeyoung muttered as a blush crept on her face.

The girl only laughed before shaking her head.

"Don't worry about it okay? I'm Lisa!" She continued on with a grin still etched on her face. She'd be lying to herself if she didn't find this pinkhaired girl to be attractive. Even with her mask on.

"Lisa? Do you work here or something?" Chaeyoung asked the girl curiously, as she raised her voice slightly so she could hear better.

Before Lisa could respond however, she quickly took a shot of her drink and leaned over to the girl.

"I gotta go! They're playing my song! Enjoy your night!" Lisa shouted with a smile before quickly running into the crowd of people.

A pout soon rested on Chaeyoung's face as she watched this 'Lisa' vanish in front of her. With a sigh, Chaeyoung quickly ordered herself a shot of tequila and smiled at the bartender. She tried to pay, but he refused as per Lisa's instructions to get her a drink. With a huff, Chaeyoung quickly downed her shot and scrunched her face up as she could feel the liquor burning her throat. She didn't drink much, as her alcohol tolerance was a lot lower compared to Jennie's and Jisoo's.

Soon she could hear an MC talking in the background and noticed how a swarm of people were moving towards the direction of a once 'empty' second dance floor. Curiously, Chaeyoung slowly inched her way forward and peaked over at a tall bleach blonde man greeting everyone in the club.

"Hey hey hey! What's up what's up?! I'm RM and I'm going to be your host for the night! Welcome! To BLACKP!NK club!" the man stated as everyone soon cheered along after him.

"Now we're in for a special treat! Tonight we have our lovely film crew here, to not only record but to promote the club! By this time next week, we'll all be in the new BLACKP!NK commercial!!" RM continued on with a huge smile on his face.

The crowd cheered and cried out in response, as Chaeyoung stood there curiously and listened.

"Now I know you guys aren't here just for the food and drinks, so let's give it up for tonight's special performance! The BLINK army! Led by none other than the owner of BLACKP!NK itself! Give it up for LISA! And her special performance tonight!!" RM cheered as the crowd suddenly went wild.

To Chaeyoung's surprise, it was the same girl who had offered to get her a drink not even minutes earlier. Before she could process anything, the sound of hushed voices from the camera crew echoed and Chaeyoung watched as they all got into place as well as the dancers on stage. Soon enough the club was booming with the sound of Cardi B's _'I Like_ _It'_ playing in the background and Lisa with her dancers getting into position.

Shock crossed Chaeyoung's features as the song continued, and Lisa with her background dancers never missed a beat. Something inside her began to stir,as she watched the cocky yet confident girl absolutely NAIL every move, with such an accurate precision that left Chaeyoung speechless. A blush formed on her cheeks as she watched the girls move so naturally and in sync with each other. Chaeyoung knew that they must have been professionals or something. Because like Chaeyoung, nobody in the room could take their eyes off her.

A wide smile spread on Chaeyoung's face as she began to clap and cheer loudly with the sea of people around her, as the song transitioned into _'Swalla_ ' by Jason Derulo. Soon enough heat flushed over Chaeyoung's body as she watched Lisa suddenly doing floor choreography. _'....._ _how_ _I_ _wish that were me..'_ Chaeyoung thought to herself, before quickly shaking her head and purging out the unclean thoughts.

More cheers erupted from the crowd and Chaeyoung grinned as she watched all the dancers (mostly Lisa) in sync with the song and the beat. Chaeyoung was in awe as was everybody else. The girl had insane talent, and Chaeyoung couldn't help but wonder what it'd be like to have all eyes on her; the way Lisa did. The girl had the power to silence an entire room if she wanted. And she did, just by the fluidity of her dance and her presence alone.

Not soon after the performance came to a close when the last song of the act came on. ' _Senorìta_ ' by Shawn Mendes and Camilla Cabello came on. Biting her lower lip, Chaeyoung took everything in as she watched the girls in awe at how effortless the dance looked. A part of her wished that she stuck with her dance lessons as a kid, as Chaeyoung only took ballet until the age of 16 when she quit. When Lisa's dance came to an end, the crowd went absolutely ballistic as they cheered and Chaeyoung found herself being shoved back onto the marble floor.

"Crap!" Chaeyoung shrieked before trying to get herself up, only to have Jisoo and Jennie come to her rescue.

"CHAEYOUNGAH! ARE YOU OKAY?!" Jisoo exclaimed loudly as the 2 older girls brought Chaeyoung safely towards the back of the room.

"I'm fine!" Chaeyoung assured them as she quickly rubbed her elbow and dusted her dress off.

"Jesus! The nerves of these people!" Jennie huffed out in annoyance as she helped Chaeyoung get clean. Jennie was definitely the more protective older sister that Chaeyoung never knew she wanted. (Her older sister still lived back home in Australia).

"Are you okay? Should we get something to eat?" Jennie continued as she placed gentle hands on Chaeyoung's shoulders.

"I'm fine Unnie I swear! Okay? And yeah let's go get something to eat!" Chaeyoung explained with a pout before linking her arms between Jennie and Jisoo.

"I hope they have chicken." Jisoo exclaimed as she walked with them to the back of the bar.

"You always want chicken Unnie." Chaeyoung deadpanned in response before joining them in a booth next to a blacked out window screen. (To protect the guests privacy at the club)

"I'd marry the chicken if I could." Jisoo stated as the 3 girls skimmed over the menu; as Chaeyoung would occasionally ask both Jennie and Jisoo what would be good to try.

As the night went on, Chaeyoung only smiled at the small conversations between her 2 best friends. Jungkook long forgotten and Chaeyoung thought that she wouldnt mind going out like this again. Of course she would occasionally still think back to the talented dancer that wouldnt leave her mind, but Chaeyoung only sighed when she saw that Lisa was nowhere in sight.

Chaeyoung soon yawned as it reached 1am as she relaxed against the booth. Both Jennie and Jisoo wanted to go out dancing, but Chaeyoung stayed back. She didn't want to get pushed around again, and figured staying away from the large crowd was the safest option for her. Of course she didn't go by unnoticed by a few different strangers. A few guys tried to get her number while another one asked her to dance. And as usual, Chaeyoung politely declined as she figured it would be too awkward and too soon for her to do such things. She did just get out of a relationship after all, and she wanted to let it simmer for a bit before getting herself out there again.

————————————————

Heading home, Chaeyoung only yawned again when she opened the door to her apartment at 3 in the morning. It was a long night but nevertheless she had fun. Chaeyoung can't remember how long it's been since she had fun, as a majority of the time she was only allowed to spend time with Jungkook.

Actually the more she thought about it, her relationship with Jungkook was very one-sided. She'd agree to do whatever he wanted in order to make him happy. But she never done the things she wanted, for herself. A part of her at the time, felt bad at all the times she rescheduled on him for dates and such. But she couldn't help it. Once her classes were done, she'd either be working at the cafè or hiding out in the practice room to work on more of her music.

Shrugging at her self-reflection, Chaeyoung made her way into the bathroom and carefully slid out of the dress Jennie bought her and hung it up on the door. She figured Jennie would want it back in the morning as well as the shoes. Sighing in relief, Chaeyoung kicked the heels aside and stared at herself in the mirror. Her makeup was still in tact thanks to the mist Jennie used, and her hair was only a little messy. Proceeding to carefully wipe the makeup off, Chaeyoung quickly brushed her teeth and slipped into her comfortable silk pyjamas before calling it a night. She didn't have class until 1pm tomorrow and Chaeyoung was relieved to be able to get a good night's rest.

As morning came, Chaeyoung only yawned as she laid in bed all comfortably while she rolled onto her back. The birds were chirping and the sun was shining. Squinting her eyes at the sunlight peaking through her curtains, Chaeyoung pouted before realizing the time. 11:30 am and Chaeyoung quickly shot up, causing her to groan as she soon rubbed her head. She was a little hungover, but she was glad that she took 2 tylenol before she crashed out. Stretching her body out, Chaeyoung yawned again before slowly getting up and making her bed.

Heading into the livingroom, Chaeyoung went into the kitchen and made herself a large bowl of cereal as she sat by the mini island countertop. Her phone was blowing up with notifications from Jennie and Jisoo, mostly tagging her in posts on Instagram and asking if she got home okay. Quickly responding to them, Chaeyoung chose to ignore Jungkook's messages insisting that she call him later.

After finishing her breakfast, Chaeyoung got dressed and made herself look respectfully presentable (As if she hadn't been out partying all night). Heading down towards the bus station, Chaeyoung took a step inside and waited until she arrived at the university. The current talk of today was the club and its dancers. But more importantly, people kept talking about the main dancer slash club owner. Lisa.

Doing a quick search on the club and the girl's name, Chaeyoung was surprised at all the credentials the girl had. All the praise she got from various artists and idols in the music industry, about how wonderful her dancing was. Chaeyoung couldn't agree more. The girl in of itself was a triple threat. As the bus arrived, Chaeyoung headed towards her locker to get her things when she couldn't help but overhear the mini conversations happening around her.

_"Did you see the dance last night? Lisa was amazing!"_

"Yeah she's so hot! I can't believe she's only 22!"

_"And here_ _I_ _thought getting my first cat was awesome......"_

_"Did you hear though? Rumor has it that she's a total player! It's a shame really!"_

_"What? Lisa? No!_ _That_ _can't be true!"_

_"Yup it's true, she has girls going in and out of those doors. They leave a happy customer only to be met with heartbreak_ _when_ _they're told to leave, the next time they come."_

_"Aww that sucks!"_

_"Please, as if you'd stand a chance with_ _her_ _!"_

At the sudden conversations regarding BLACKP!NK and it's owner, Chaeyoung couldn't help but feel a little weird as she listened to them. Of course she refused to believe these rumors, as Chaeyoung did her hardest to see the best in people.

Meeting up with a clearly hungover Jisoo, Chaeyoung only chuckled as she pulled out her water bottle and a tiny bottle of tylenol to give to the older girl.

"Chaeyoungah! My head hurts!" Jisoo complained as she held her head in her hands.

"That's because you and Jennie kept doing a round of shots Unnie!" Chaeyoung explained with a chuckle as she rubbed the older girl's back.

Jisoo happily accepted the water and took 2 tablets of the tylenol before sitting up right, and doing her best to focus on today's lecture. The class went by quickly, and Chaeyoung was relieved. She didn't have a lot of homework to do, only a few readings for her musical history class.

Making sure Jisoo was fed and hydrated, Chaeyoung tried her best to be her 'designated sober friend'. Given that Chaeyoung didn't drink as much as Jisoo did. Quickly finishing her sandwich, Chaeyoung noticed that her phone was about to die. Rummaging through her bag, she only pouted when she had realized that her charger wasn't there. Making sure Jisoo was okay, she quickly excused herself to go back to her locker and retrieve her cellphone charger.

Heading down the long cream colored halls, Chaeyoung hummed to herself as she made her way towards the east wing of the campus and directly made a straight walk to her locker. Taking her charger out, Chaeyoung closed her locker door and began to head back towards the cafeteria where Jisoo was patiently waiting for her.

On her way back however, Chaeyoung heard a strange noise as if someone had bumped their head on something. Curiously, Chaeyoung quietly made her way over to investigate the sound of the noise only to be surprised by Jungkook underneath the staircase. _— Jungkook and a girl she didn't recognize at first._ Luckily he hadn't noticed Chaeyoung's presence, and she quickly managed to back away from sight. Pressing herself quietly against the wall, Chaeyoung couldn't help but overhear Jungkook's quiet conversation with the dark haired girl.

" _Oww! You did_ _that_ _on purpose!" Jungkook whined as he began to rub his head_ _._

_"No_ _I_ _didn't! You were getting too excited by my kiss anyways, it's really all your_ _fault_ _Jeon!" The girl responded back playfully, as she began pulling Jeon back in for more kisses._

_"Mhmm. You did it on purpose and you know it." – silence–_

_"Besides_ _you_ _need to keep your voice down! If Chaeyoung finds out about_ _this_ _, we're in trouble!_

_"But she broke things off with you,_ _I_ _dont get why we have to hide anymore Jeon." The_ _girl_ _replied in a rather annoyed tone._

_"I know she did! But.....Kat you have to understand! I still love her and those feelings_ _aren't_ _going_ _to go away overnight."_

_"Really? Then why have you insistently_ _began_ _to see me for 9 months? If_ _you_ _really loved her, you wouldn't have_ _been_ _here with me in the_ _first_ _place."_ _Katherine_ _spoke with a hint of deviousness in her voice._

_".....can we please stop talking about Chaeyoung right now? I have to go get ready for class. I just hope that we can be friends first you know?_ _Before_ _letting her know about us." Jungkook pleaded as he held onto the shorter girls hands._

_"...._ _fine_ _. but_ _you_ _still_ _owe_ _me._ _I'll_ _see you tonight at 8."_ _Katherine_ _spoke playfully before pressing another kiss to Jungkook's lips_.

Shock and anger filled Chaeyoung's mind. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. Before anyone could spot her, she quickly ran out and took the longer route to the cafeteria. _'How could he do this to her?'_ Chaeyoung thought to herself. Although if Jennie were to hear her now, she'd be calling Chaeyoung a hypocrite since she also fell out of love with him. But still. A 9 month long affair behind her back? With a girl she sort of befriended in her music class? Katherine Bell?.

Clenching her jaw tightly, Chaeyoung made her way back to the cafeteria where Jisoo currently had her nose buried on her phone.

"Unnie, I need to talk to you. Now." Chaeyoung continued with a tense tone to her voice before packing up her things and pulling the older girl towards the exit.

Jisoo who was slightly confused and a little terrified of the expression on Chaeyoung's face, only followed the younger girl to Jisoo's car.

The drive was tense. Neither of them spoke a word, other than Chaeyoung using Jisoo's phone to call Jennie to meet her at her place for an 'emergency'.

Once they arrived at Chaeyoung's place, the pink-haired girl threw her bags down and begrudgingly plugged her dead phone in to charge. Without saying anything else, Chaeyoung made her way to her bedroom and flipped down face first onto her comforter.

Jisoo, who stood there in shock only stood quietly in the doorway before hesitantly joining Chaeyoung on her bed. Before Jisoo could say anything, Chaeyoung screamed into her pillow before huffing and rolling onto her back.

"......Chaeyoungah! You're starting to scare me!...." Jisoo commented as she watched Chaeyoung stare blankly at the ceiling.

Soon enough to Jisoo's relief, Jennie made her way into Chaeyoung's apartment.

"Chaeyoungah! Where are you, you better have a good reason for dragging me out of work!" Jennie scolded before joining the 2 girls in Chaeyoung's room.

"How long has she been like this?" Jennie asked, suddenly concerned as she sat next to statue-Chaeyoung who continued to stare at the ceiling.

"Ever since she made us ditch class" Jisoo mumbled as she was just as clueless yet concerned as Jennie was.

"Chaeyoung talk to me! What's wrong? What happened?" Jennie continued as she waved her hand in front of Chaeyoung's face.

To no avail, Chaeyoung stayed silent as she continued to process what she has just heard.

After a tense 5 minutes of silence goes by, Chaeyoung begins to speak.

"......Jungkook cheated on me with a girl in our music class." Chaeyoung explained softly as she felt the tears starting to form.

"What?!" Jennie and Jisoo both said in unison.

"For 9 months. I heard them. He was sleeping with Katherine, the one who would join us for practice Unnie." Chaeyoung explained as she finally glanced over at Jisoo.

Noticing the tears forming in Chaeyoung's eyes, the 2 older girls pulled Chaeyoung into a warm embrace.

"Shit.....I'm so sorry to hear about that Chaeyoung." Jennie mumbled as she began to stroke the pinkhaired girl's head, as Jisoo began rubbing circles on Chaeyoung's back.

"......I always knew he was shady." Jisoo muttered bitterly before getting the girl a box of tissues.

"I dont understand why he would do this! I dont get why it's affecting me so badly but it is!" Chaeyoung sobbed as she took the tissues and quickly blew her nose, while sobbing quietly into Jennie's neck.

"There there Chaeyoungah!.......there there.........please don't get snot on my shirt, I just got it..." Jennie cooed as she gently started patting Chaeyoung's head.

"I should be happy right?! It's a valid reason for him to leave me alone! But I heard him saying that he wants to become friends so he can still introduce her to me in the future!" Chaeyoung continued in between sobs as she clinged to Jennie's body.

Jisoo only frowned as she hugged her 2 friends.

"You want me to kill him for you Chaeyoungah? Because I will, just say the word and he's done." Jisoo nodded sympathetically, only causing Chaeyoung to cry even more.

"Stop it! She's already upset!" Jennie scolded with a hush as Jisoo raised her hands up in defeat.

"It's okay to cry Chaeyoungah! 3 years is a long time...." Jennie soothed as she began to rock them back and forth.

"Actually it was 2 years and 7 months" Jisoo stated a matter of factly.

"Not helping Jisoo! Shut up!!" Jennie scolded again as Chaeyoung began to settle.

Rubbing her eyes carefully, Chaeyoung's smeared eye makeup, made the younger girl look like a crying baby raccoon.

"I don't understand. I did everything he asked. I blew you guys off to hang out with him, turned down job offers to be with him and I even helped him finish his stupid song instead of finishing mine!" Chaeyoung explained with a frown before clinging to Jennie again.

Jennie and Jisoo just shared a look between each other.

"I lost who I was when I was with him, just to make sure he was happy!!" Chaeyoung shouted bitterly as she blew her nose again.

After a few minutes of trying to compose herself, Chaeyoung shook her head. She was finally releasing just how pathetic she was being, in trying to spare his feelings. She never once did anything to make her happy. She only had eyes for Jeon Kungkook.

"Not anymore. He doesn't get to win. He doesn't get to treat me this way!!" Chaeyoung hissed as she threw her pillow at the wall.

"Chaeyoung–" Jisoo continued only to be interrupted by a fuming Chaeyoung.

"I will play his game and I will come out on top this time. No more bending over backwards!" Chaeyoung nodded determinedly before getting up and heading to the bathroom.

Before Jennie and Jisoo could respond, they were both cut off by Chaeyoung's wailing.

"MY MAKEUUUUUUUUP! WAH HAAAH!" Chaeyoung sobbed again, causing Jennie and Jisoo to sigh.

"....she got snot on my shirt..." Jennie mumbled as Jisoo shook her head and headed into the bathroom to comfort her crying friend.

————————————————

As the week went by quickly, Chaeyoung found herself _not giving a damn about anything anymore._ Or at least that's what she told herself. She still helped the elderly across the street and still did her best in class. She was still trying to be a star student and still held the same friendly smile on her face. But whenever she saw Jungkook entering the room, the smile disappeared and a scowl was present on her face. _— Which confused Jungkook deeply_. . .

It was Friday and they had just finished their practice in the rehearsal room. Packing up her guitar, Chaeyoung smiled at Jisoo before quickly walking out with her before Jungkook could approach her. She had been dodging the boy all week, and even muted his messages to her.

"Come on Unnie! Let's go party!!" Chaeyoung continued with a chime in her voice as she pulled the older girl towards Jisoo's car.

"Yeah yeah, we need to wait for Jennie remember?" Jisoo stated a-matter-of-factly as she drove them back to her place and then Chaeyoung's to drop their books off.

The 3 girls had agreed that another girl's night is exactly what they needed, to help alleviate any stress they were currently feeling. (Mainly the stress of trying to keep up with Chaeyoung's mood swings...)

"Okay I want to wear something different, something sexy like you Jennie!" Chaeyoung nodded enthusiastically as she dragged the 2 older girls into a nearby store.

Jennie only nodded as Jisoo sighed, but followed the girl nonetheless. Just yesterday, Chaeyoung had shocked them by showing up with vibrant red hair. Jisoo couldn't keep up.

"You really want to wear that Chaeyoungah? Just last week you scolded me on making you try on a crop top..." Jennie mumbled as she stared at the unusually chipper girl in front of her.

"I'm 100% positive Unnie! It's perfect!" Chaeyoung insisted as she held up a black, long sleeved crop top, a nice black pencil skirt and some knee high black-heeled boots to go with it.

"Ooh! That's so pretty Chaeyoungah!" Jisoo nodded in agreement before checking out Chaeyoung's choice of outfit.

Jennie just sighed but nodded in response. She knew that Chaeyoung needed to let herself loose at some point or the other. Quickly paying for their things, they all headed over to Chaeyoung's apartment and got ready for the long night ahead of them.

Despite the gloomy mood that would manage to appear, the girls had fun as they got ready. Jennie and Jisoo hung out and talked to each other more, while Chaeyoung did her best to put Jungkook out of her mind. It worked. 20 minutes later, the 3 girls found themselves back at the door of BLACKP!NK. The music still booming, and the people crowding in. Not as much as a few nights ago, but still a fair share of a lot of a people came. People of many sorts and many different groups. Most of them high rollers and some of them who looked like they just came out of the office.

Linking her arms between both Jisoo and Jennie, the 3 masked girls headed towards the bar.

"Hey RM, 3 beers ple—" Jennie tried to speak before being cut off by Chaeyoung.

"3 shots of Tequila please!" Chaeyoung explained with a smile before smirking at Jennie, who in turn just gawked at her.

"Since when do you drink?" Jennie mused in surprise.

"Since when did you get so old Unnie! Let's have some fun!" Chaeyoung explained with a giggle before kissing Jennie's cheek.

Jennie flushed at Chaeyoung's offhand comment but accepted the drink nonetheless.

"So what should we do first? Do you guys wanna dance?!" Chaeyoung shouted at the 2 girls before pulling Jisoo onto the dancefloor in excitement.

"You okay there Jennie? You look surprised" RM noted while raising an eyebrow at her.

"That's because I am, Chaeyoung isn't normally like this! She's usually more reserved and opts to drinking beer to ease her way into the harder stuff!" Jennie explained before shaking her head.

"She must've had a rough week. Live a little Jennie! Enjoy this while it lasts!" RM continued with a smile as he gave Jennie her usual shot of patrone.

"Yeah, you're probably right. Thanks RM" Jennie smiled in response before downing her drink and going out to join Chaeyoung and Jisoo.

Chaeyoung didn't really know what came over her. One minute she's reserving her true feelings about her relationship with Jungkook, and the next she's getting her hair freshly trimmed and dyed a vibrant red. She would blame it on the alcohol currently running through her system, but prior to tonight she was completely sober making the decisions that led her to this moment. Laughing and enjoying her time with 2 of her favorite people, Chaeyoung snapped a few pictures of the trio so she could upload them to Instagram later. Jungkook be damned.

As 3 hours pass by, and many shots later Chaeyoung finally felt herself having fun. Something she hardly felt whenever she was with Jungkook. Currently she was sitting at the bar talking to RM about the different types of fish in the sea, hardly noticing him giving her glasses of water and apple juice.

" I have 2 pet fish at home in Australia. One yellow and an orange one! They couldn't make it here with me, so my parents are looking after them!" Chaeyoung muttered as she downed the glass of apple juice in front of her, completely oblivious to the liquid she's downing.

"Maybe you should slow down there Chaeng! Go dance it off! I'm sure Jennie is wondering where you are!" RM explained with a chuckle as he watched the masked redhead scowl in response.

"I'm a singer too! Well.....not a professional one, but I play the piano and guitar!" Chaeyoung continued as she took another long drink of the apple juice in front of her.

"Really? Come on dont sell yourself short! I bet you're great!" RM nodded with a friendly smile.

"I'm alright I suppose! Is it true you guys have karaoke here?" Chaeyoung shouted at him, as he noticed the shorter girl beginning to sober up a little.

"Yeah usually at midnight! We didn't have it before because of the commercial but it's 12am every night!" RM explained as he raised an eyebrow at the strange look Chaeyoung was giving him.

"Okay......do you have to sign up for it too? It kind of beats the anonymous mask part......where do you go to sign up?" Chaeyoung asked RM curiously as he gestured towards where the band was currently taking a break.

"Watch this! I'll be right back okay?! Keep the drinks coming!" Chaeyoung nodded before getting up quickly and stumbling forward a few times, before navigating her way through the crowd.

RM just shook his head. He could tell the girl meant well, and that she just had too much to drink.

"Who was that?" Lisa asked as she coolly walked over towards the bar.

"Just a girl who had too much to drink. Usual?" RM asked as he finished drying off a glass before going to pour his friend a cup of gin.

"You know me too well RM." Lisa smirked as she sat on top of the stool and casually looked around at the crowd of people. Boredom struck the blonde as she shrugged and quickly downed her shot.

————————————————

"Where's Chaeyoung anyways?" Jennie suddenly asked as she was currently ( & drunkenly ) slow-dancing to a fast song with Jisoo.

"I dont know, the last I saw was her heading to the bar for something to eat" Jisoo shrugged as she held onto Jennie tightly. It was very evident that Jisoo liked the girl, and vice versa.

"I hope she isnt getting into any trouble" Jennie mumbled before pulling away and quickly scanning the crowd of people around them.

"Hey is that her?" Jisoo exclaimed while pointing over to a stumbling Chaeyoung trying to get passed one of the bouncers, near the stage.

"LET ME THROUGH! I JUST WANT TO TALK!" Chaeyoung whined as she was easily restrained from moving a step further.

"Miss, karaoke isnt for another 20 minutes. Surely you can wait here patiently! And maybe get something to help sober up a little hmm?" The bouncer responded back calmly, as this wasnt his first rodeo.

Before Chaeyoung could complain further, Jisoo and Jennie came to her aid.

"So sorry! She normally doesn't drink this much! Come on Chaeyoungah! Before you make a scene!" Jennie continued before briefly apologizing to the man, as she pulled her drunken friend away.

"What was that for Unnie!!" Chaeyoung whined as she followed Jennie anyways.

"Here here! Try this Chaeyoung!" Jisoo explained as she gave Chaeyoung a cold glass of water.

Instead of protesting, Chaeyoung huffed but accepted the water anyways. She hummed at the coolness of the icy water going down her throat.

"This is so good you guys! You should try it!" Chaeyoung nodded while smiling at her 2 best friends in the world.

"Yeah yeah, what were you thinking of doing Chaeyoung? That guy is 3 times your size!" Jisoo scolded as the 3 girls took their seats by the bar.

"I wanted to do some karaoke." Chaeyoung explained simply as she looked at Jennie and Jisoo with a smile.

"Karaoke isn't until midnight Chaeyoung. But if you're really sure about it, I'll put your name down on the list okay?" Jennie nodded as she took a drink of her own water as well.

After a few minutes of idle chatter and a slowly but surely sobering Chaeyoung, the redhead hummed contently as she ate the tray of french fries Jennie had gotten the 3 of them.

"I'll be right back okay?" Jennie explained before quickly disappearing into the crowd to go and talk to the band members. It was 2 minutes after 12 after all.

Heading back to her friends, Jennie smiled before hugging Chaeyoung tightly.

"You're on in 10 minutes Chaeyoungah! Just tell the name of the song you're going to do!" Jennie nodded while kissing Chaeyoung's plump cheek and took her seat next to Jisoo.

Excitement soon crossed Chaeyoung's features and she grinned in response. Taking a few more bites of her french fries, Chaeyoung quickly took her phone out and scurried over towards the stage; where the bouncer let her pass this time.

"Are you sure this is a good idea Jendeuk?" Jisoo asked Jennie unsure before receiving a small thwack on her arm.

"Oww! What was that for?!" Jisoo whined as she rubbed her arm.

"Don't call me that, and let's just let Chaeyoung live a little! A few nights ago she didn't dream of going up for karaoke! Besides I havent heard what she sounds like when she's drunk." Jennie explained simply before popping a fry in her mouth.

**♡ Lisa'a POV ♡.**

A groan escaped the blonde's lips as she huffed and shut the folder in front of her. Another project proposal from her father. Not that she cared, but it was annoying having to be an errand girl as people would least expect her to be a threat of some sort. Lisa wished she could just refuse and continue on to promote her club, but her father would most likely manipulate her into doing whatever he wanted her to do anyways. 

Pushing the folder aside, Lisa scrolled endlessly through her Instagram feed; and as usual, she was currently trending after her performance a few days ago. Lisa was proud that it turned out okay. Not that she had any doubts about the club's success, but she did wonder if her dance routines were enough to bring the club the exposure it needs. And it did. It was only a matter of time before the company would get back to her on the final cuts, and shots of the video to be. Sitting comfortably back in her chair, Lisa yawned as she did her best to relax. Her mind kept thinking back to that pretty masked, girl with rose pink hair. Whoever she was, seemed to stick at the back of Lisa's mind. It's a shame she wore a mask.

Soon tuning back into the present, Lisa tucked the file folder away and made her way out towards the bar again.

"So? Was it a hit or miss Jen?" Lisa asked the bartender curiously, with a smirk etched on her face.

"Hmm? Oh it was a hit Lis! They both loved it! Actually we're coming back tonight! Their idea this time" Jennie explained with a chuckle as she poured them both shots of gin.

A grin was on Lisa's face as she raised her glass up and quickly downed the shot.

"Well tell them that they're welcome anytime!" Lisa nodded with a toothless smile as she leaned against the counter.

"So does this mean we get to keep the same discount?" Jennie asked the thai girl with a pout, while giving her best puppy dog eyes.

".....don't do that. You know I can't resist the puppy dog eyes,......and I suppose. If you agree to go on a date with me" Lisa continued with a teasing smirk on her face, before dramatically placing her hand over her heart when Jennie shot her down.

"In your dreams Lalisa!! Besides I already have someone I like and I dont want to mess things up with her!" Jennie deadpanned in response before quickly washing their shot glasses.

"Well feel free to use me to make her jealous anytime you want Unnie." Lisa grinned in response before patting the counter twice, and heading out to the back exit towards their private parking lot.

"I'll see you losers later!" Lisa shouted while quickly flashing a peace sign and heading towards her bike.

Revving the engine on, Lisa adjusted her leather jacket and put her helmet securely on her head. Pulling the leather gloves on, she quickly signalled for the watchmen to open the garage door and she soon sped out.

If there was one thing certain about Lisa, it's that she enjoyed riding her bike throughout the city. It was an excellent stress reliever and she always felt like she was flying when she zoomed through the streets. Turning the corner and up towards the edge of the city, Lisa rode towards the hidden back entrance of the building and soon sped up the mini levels until she reached the top parking lot. Quickly showing the guy her pass key, Lisa slowly rode over to the far end of the lot and parked her bike in it's usual spot.

"Hey Toni, not working too hard are you?" Lisa greeted with a friendly smile before high fiving the guard and heading straight into the elevator.

Humming contently, Lisa leaned back against the elevator wall as she waited until she had reached her penthouse suite. Once the door dinged, Lisa's bodyguards immediately watched the door on high alert before realizing it was just her.

"Whoa guys! It's only me!" Lisa continued with a chuckle before going to open her door.

"Sorry ms. Manoban. But it's essential that we stay on high alert." The guard said firmly as the others relaxed a little.

"Mhmm. Tell my father that this is still very unnecessary! I can handle myself!" Lisa deadpanned in response before closing the door behind her.

Tossing her keys onto the island, Lisa grinned as her 3 tiny cats came to greet her.

"Hey guys! Did you miss me? Come here Leo!" Lisa cooed as she scooped every one of her cats in hand and cuddled them.

Making sure to kiss everyone of their tiny heads, Lisa grinned as they only meowed in response. Noticing their water bowls were empty, Lisa carefully placed her feline children down and filled their bowls up.

Heading towards the fridge, Lisa took out her usual chocolate milk and made her way towards the livingroom and flopped onto her black leather couch.

"Now what to do." Lisa mumbled to herself as she knew the club would be opening in a few hours. Grumbling, Lisa slowly sat up and poked into her drink, before taking a long sip through her straw. As she sat there contently drinking her milk, her phone buzzed.

Taking another sip, Lisa checked to see who was bothering her so late in the day and soon sighed when it was the girl from 2 nights ago. After she finished her opening act at the club, Lisa snuck off with a girl by the name of Ruby. When it came to intimacy and relationships, Lisa was never one to settle down. She liked having her own freedom. Besides she had a business to run and career to keep up with. She didn't have time for relationships.

Finishing her milk, Lisa tossed the carton in the recycling before going to take a much needed nap; her three cats following after her.

As night came, Lisa groaned as she was rudely awoken by a furry little body resting on her face, making it difficult to breathe.

"Luca!!" Lisa pouted as she slowly moved her cat out of her face and sighed as she laid on her back. Staring at the ceiling, Lisa slowly closed her eyes again only to be met with a tail being brushed in her face.

A defeated sigh escaped her lips as she realized that her cats were awake and hungry. Laying there for a few seconds, Lisa carefully took Lily into her arms and huffed while getting up.

"Okay okay! I'm going to feed you guys soon! Leo! No! Don't you dare knock my plant over! It was a gift fro-LEO!!" Lisa scolded her cat as his tiny paw pushed the potted plant onto the floor. Groaning in response, Lisa headed out into the hallway and over to the kitchen to get the cat food.

_'No wonder they're like this, their automated feeder was empty'_ Lisa thought to herself before going to refill the large containers & making sure they had enough water. Once the cats were fed, Lisa sighed as she quickly cleaned up her now ruined potted plant and quickly transferred the shrub into a larger pot outside on her balcony.

Once everyone was settled and the cats seemed to be relaxing on the couch, Lisa hummed to herself as she admired the view of the city beneath her. She liked her penthouse but loved the view even more. Long thick glass windows surrounded the living room and dark blackout curtains were pushed aside. The night life was a very serene sight. Most of the times when she wasn't working or fooling around with a pretty girl, Lisa would come out and stay on her balcony for a few hours. She would either read or enjoy the view.

After 20 minutes, Lisa quickly stepped in and locked the patio door behind her. Fall was coming and it was a little chillier than usual. Quickly taking a shower and getting herself ready, Lisa slipped into her combat boots and leather jacket before saying farewell to her 3 cats. (Who just ignored her now that they were fed.)

"Don't wait up for me guys!" Lisa called out to her security guards and smiled while taking a step into her elevator.

The ride down to the ground level was quick, and soon Lisa was zooming passed the streets of Seoul. There was never not a night when she wasn't present when the club would open. She needed to make sure everything went smoothly, as she would casually sit back and wait for the night to end.

Turning her engine off, Lisa took her helmet off and began walking through to the back entrance & gave a mini salute to the night watchmen.

Heading inside her club, Lisa quickly dropped her helmet and gloves into her office, before stretching her body out and soon joining the night crowd.

Flashing a friendly smile to a few strangers who waved and greeted her, Lisa sighed contently before raising her eyebrows at the strange, masked redhead that seemed to be talking RM's head off.

"Who was that?" Lisa asked as she coolly walked over towards the bar.

"Just a girl who had too much to drink. Usual?" RM asked as he finished drying off a glass before going to pour his friend a cup of gin.

"You know me too well RM." Lisa smirked as she sat on top of the stool and casually looked around at the crowd of people. Boredom struck the blonde as she shrugged and quickly downed her shot.

"So where's the girl from the other night Limario?" RM asked with a smirk on his face, causing Lisa to roll her eyes at him.

"Don't know and I don't care" Lisa mumbled with a shrug, before tapping her glass for another refill.

"Wow you're totally a frat boy, you do know that right?" RM explained flatly as he gave his boss another shot of gin.

"Speak for yourself RM, don't think I haven't been noticing your terrible excuse for flirting with some of the dancers here." Lisa smirked as she raised a playful eyebrow at him.

"Hey! At least they like me! Everyone that you charmed into bed with, seems to hold a grudge against you!" RM laughed as he took a shot for himself.

"Mhmm, not my fault they got attached." Lisa continued with a shrug as she rested back against the counter. Turning her seat around, Lisa quickly smiled when Jennie and a masked girl waved at her.

"Lisa!! I thought you'd never come down! This is my friend Jis–" Jennie spoke loudly before getting caught off by Lisa.

"JISOO?! IS THAT YOU?!" Lisa exclaimed in great surprise before a huge smile spread across the girl's features, and pulled Jisoo in for a tight hug.

"AHH LISA! LONG TIME NO SEE!....I CAN'T BREATHE!" Jisoo shrieked in response but hugged the younger girl back nonetheless.

"Wait how do you two know each other?" Jennie asked out in confusion, noticing how close the 2 were.

"She used to come her with a group of her model friends! And they really knew how to party! Did you know that Jisoo rocked karaoke hour?! I hope you do it again Unnie!" Lisa explained with a giggle before lightly pinching a blushing Jisoo's cheek.

"Wait you sing too?!" Jennie asked in shock as Jisoo waved Lisa off.

"Sometimes I do, sometimes I don't! I mostly sing at practice!" Jisoo explained with a nod and smiled at a gawking Jennie.

"Well I hope you guys are having fun! The night's just getting started!" Lisa beamed while ordering them a round of shots.

As the 3 of them chatted amongst themselves, Lisa only grinned when she noticed the smile on Jennie's face, and how she looked at Jisoo like there was nobody in the room. But before Lisa could say anything, a voice caught her attention when she turned to look at the stage.

The same redhead from before, except on the stage with her band this time. Laughing a few times, the girl nodded at the MC's announcement that it was karaoke night, & to 'encourage others to join them!'.

Lisa actually didn't mind the karaoke hour. There were a few funny singers would go up on stage, drunk out of their minds or there were some idol worthy performances. Lisa almost wished she could be apart of them, but she secretly had doubts on her singing abilities. If she ever were to go up and 'sing', it'd most definitely be some hip-hop rapping song. You could never go wrong while rapping anyways. .

But soon enough, the masked redhead soon took the mic and gave the crowd a brilliant smile.

"Hello everyone! How are you all tonight?!" The girl spoke in a happy tone of her voice. Lisa could tell she was a little drunk already.

" so I normally never do this! But I figured why not! What's there to lose right? Ahaha!" The girl continued on while giving out an infectious laugh.

"This song I'm going to be covering tonight is for all the single people out there! Whether you've gotten out of a relationship, good or bad, or even a friendship! Tonight's the night where we take our first step into our new life!! You guys ready?!" The girl continued on with a grin on her face before quickly checking in with the band.

Next to Lisa, Jennie and Jisoo seemed to be cheering loudly. A part of her wondered if they knew the masked mystery girl with the vibrant red hair. Smiling at her 2 friends, Lisa crept her way forward into the crowd as well as Jennie and Jisoo, to get a closer look at the girl on stage.

To Lisa's surprise, she wasn't expecting the masked redhead girl to take a seat by the grand piano. But there she was. Speaking quietly away from the mic, Lisa could see her giving the other band members instructions before flashing everyone a same smile.

After a few moments, the redhead nodded at the other musicians before starting to play the piano in a familiar tune, Lisa had heard somewhere before. _(birds of prey, jokes on you by Charlotte Lawrence cx)_ As the song started, Lisa couldn't help but stare at the girl in awe when she started singing. It was nearly impossible to tear her eyes off her, and Lisa had no desire to do so. The way she effortlessly played the piano, the way her long wavy hair cascaded down her back, and how her plump lips moved along to the song.

_"_ _**And now** _ _**I'm** _ _**laughin through my tears,** _  
_**i'm cryin through my fear.** _  
_**But baby if I had to choose, the jokes on you.** _

_**God knows** _ _**I've** _ _**tried to be kind,** _  
_**but I won't just lay down and die,** _  
_**Wearing** _ _**a fake smile!** _  
_**The jokes on you! "** _ ****

With every line and chorus the redhead sang, Lisa could hear and feel the girl's pain. She'd be lying if she couldn't relate to the song in one way or the other. Completely mesmerized, Lisa couldn't help but notice everyone around her starting to sway and nod in response to the mystery girl's singing. Lisa didn't notice the teary eyed Jennie and Jisoo hugging each other tightly, as if they were _proud older sisters watching their younger sister shine..._.

**" my hearts gone bad, now it won't beat for you!**  
**You had your laugh, now I won't play the fool**  
**I've lied for you and I liked it too, but** **I'm** **black and blue!**  
**From bleedin** **for** **you.**  
**You struck the match, burned me out so fast**  
**Look what we had, now it's turned to ash!**  
**I've lied for you & I liked it too, but my makeup's ruined."**

As the song continued toward its end, Lisa couldn't help but clap and cheer loudly for the girl, as did everyone around her. This song was definitely idol worthy, if Lisa said so herself. Watching the masked redhead take a stand and bow, Lisa could see the black of her eye makeup smeared across her face while giving the audience a genuine smile. Before the MC could praise her performance, the redhead quickly dipped out of sight and Lisa noticed the girl running around the corner. Realizing that it was a back exit that led to the roof, Lisa immediately followed after the girl, not wanting her to get hurt or do something stupid like jumping off the building.

After leaving a sobbing Jennie and Jisoo, Lisa quickly rounded the corner and huffed and puffed as she finally made her way up the stairs. Doing her best to settle her breathing, Lisa pushed the door open and sighed as the cool air felt nice against her warm body. Glancing around a few times, Lisa soon heard a few sniffles from the masked redhead near the balcony.

"Hey.....are you okay?" Lisa asked the girl cautiously before slowly making her presence known, not wanting to spook the girl.

Jumping at the sound of someone's voice, Chaeyoung turned to see Lisa approaching her.

" _Oh! Uh.....I'm sorry! I just needed some fresh air_!" Chaeyoung spoke, not realizing she replied back in english.

Surprise took Lisa's features as she could hear a tiny accent in the girl's response.

"That's okay.....I just wanted to make sure you were alright." Lisa spoke calmly while standing 4 feet away from the girl.

As the redhead shook her head, she pulled her mask off and grabbed onto the tiny silver necklace around her neck. Before Lisa could say anything more, the girl quickly tore it off and bit her lip. Lisa couldn't help but feel a little bad for her, so she continued to walk towards her

"Screw you Jungkook! SCREW YOU!" Chaeyoung shouted before quickly throwing the necklace angrily, off the roof.

As the redhead continued to cry, Lisa frowned and decided to hug the girl.

"......I'm sorry." Lisa said calmly as she rubbed the girls back.

"No....no I should be sorry, I know I shouldn't be up here–" the redhead continued before being cut off by Lisa.

"Hey hey! It's okay! We all need to take a breather sometimes! I'm Lisa, and I only want to help!" Lisa explained gently with a nod as she rubbed the girl's shoulders

"....I know. We met a few nights ago." Chaeyoung added with a nod as she carefully tried to wipe her eyes dry.

"We have? When?" Lisa asked in confusion as she tried her hardest to remember the past few nights.

"Yeah, when they were here to film your commercial! You offered to buy me a drink & I refused!" Chaeyoung nodded while forcing a tiny smile.

Blinking a few times at the girl, a light flicked in her head and she gawked at the girl.

"That was you?! You looked so different compared to now!" Lisa explained in shock, before quickly shaking her head.

"Uhh....I mean a good different! You look really nice! And uhh.......I really liked your performance tonight!" Lisa muttered suddenly feeling embarrassed.

The girl only laughed in response, as she finished drying her eyes. Lisa had to admit, the girl was stunning. Even with makeup smearing down her face. She was definitely pretty when she cried.

"....thanks. I decided it'd be good for a change! I'm c-....I'm Rosè. Sometimes people call me Rosie" Chaeyoung nodded, unsure if she should give the girl her Korean name. (She only gave it to her close friends).

"Rosè. Well it's nice to officially meet you Rosè." Lisa nodded with a smile on her face.

"Again I'm so sorry for causing you any trouble! I didn't know where to go, I just know I had to leave!" Rosè spoke apologetically while Lisa only smiled in response.

"Please don't apologize. I get it! I sometimes come up here to practice my routines too!" Lisa admitted with a shrug before looking around at the night sky around them. It was a full moon.

".....sorry....." Rosè mumbled quietly before looking around. She had to admit the surroundings were stunning. She hardly ever had the chance to see a view like this.

"I don't know about you, but I'm getting a little cold. Do you want to come back inside?" Lisa asked the girl politely as she gestured towards the door.

"Yeah! That....that would be nice. I could use a drink or two" Rosè muttered sheepishly before following Lisa towards the door.

Heading down into the roar of the night crowd, Lisa guided Rosè to the bar, where she took a bottle and 2 glasses before leading her back towards her office, near the mini sitting room.

".......I couldn't help but notice your accent earlier......when you saw me that is." Lisa continued on slowly while handing Rosè a glass of gin.

"Oh!" Rosè responded back while quickly thanking Lisa for her cup, and taking a quick drink.

"Uh yeah......I'm from Australia so......I guess I have an accent when I speak in English" Rosè explained with a shrug as she leaned comfortably back into the couch and hugged a couch pillow.

"And you? You live here?" Rosè asked the girl curiously

"Yes but I was born in Thailand" Lisa explained simply while taking a long sip of her gin.

"Thailand?? Wow, I did not expect that.." Rosè mumbled before looking back at the girl.

"I really liked your dance the other night. You're really good at it!" Rosè nodded with a smile on her face.

At the sudden compliment, Lisa blushed in response

"Oh.......thank you. I've been dancing my whole life and am actually a major in it so...." Lisa continued before taking another drink of her gin, hoping Rosè didn't notice the flush in her cheeks.

"I know, I googled you." Rosè deadpanned while taking another drink before soon choking on it, when she noticed the look of shock on Lisa's face.

"I meant the club! You! Your name was attached to the club website! And it brought me to your page!" Rosè muttered all too quickly, not wanting to creep the girl out.

"That and you were trending all over my news feed...so...." Rosè continued on, suddenly feeling embarrassed. If she wasn't drunk, she would've been able to use her words better....

"Oh." Lisa nodded in response, before a tiny smile formed on her lips when she noticed how embarrassed Rosè looked.

"Well I really like your voice. You're a really good musician and singer Rosè! I was blown away!" Lisa explained with a huge smile on her face, trying to lighten up the mood.

Soon Rosè's cheeks flushed a deep shade of red. She is just now realizing that she sang in front of a live audience full of people, and not in the comfort of her classmates and Jennie.

"Oh uh.......thank you.......I guess. I never done that before, I don't like big crowds of people you know? But I was just uh..." Rosè began before soon trailing off.

"Liquid courage." Lisa smirked as she leaned against the couch, and rested her head against her hand.

"I get it. I usually do the same with a shot of gin or tequila before going up to perform. It helps settle the nerves" Lisa explained with a shrug, as she continued to smile at the girl. If this were any other night, she'd probably be trying to use her charms and wooing the girl into going home with her. But it wasn't, and Rosè seemed different from any of the girls she typically encountered.

"Yeah......I don't normally get this drunk but I just recently got out of a bad relationship and figured, why not have a little fun" Rosè said flatly before finishing her glass of gin.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I couldn't imagine anyone wanting to hurt someone as pretty as you are. It's his loss & my lucky night I suppose." Lisa nodded before flashing Rosè a teasing smile.

Heat soon radiated to Rosè's cheeks and she couldn't help but blush again. She knew that Lisa was talented and beautiful, but she also didn't think that her natural confidence and cockiness that shone through her dance,,,, was also just a part of her personality.

".....yeah......his loss." Rosè muttered shyly before biting her bottom lip. Her phone buzzed and Rosè quickly checked to find messages from Jennie and a few new messages from Jungkook.

Clenching her jaw, Rosè soon shot a text to Jennie to let her know she was alright & put her phone on silent. Inhaling and then exhaling, she only sighed before resting her head back on the couch in defeat.

"So......do you want something to eat or...?" Lisa asked awkwardly, unsure of what to do in situations like this. Normally there would be less talking as she'd drag whoever was with her away. And it took all of Lisa's strength to not check Rosè out. No she DIDN'T notice her perfectly toned abs underneath her crop top, or her knee-high boots; How her simple but sexy pencil skirt hugged her tiny waist, nor her long legs and pretty red & wavy hair. The girl was a work of art to say the least....

"Yeah I guess that's a good idea. But no club food! I don't want to go back out there!" Rosè explained with a pout on her face before putting her glass down on the mini coffee table.

Listening to Rosè, Lisa only chuckled at the girl's adorable pout.

"Come on, I know a place not too far from here. Do you like Pho?" Lisa asked the girl curiously as she stood up and gestured to take Rosè's hand.

At the mention of Pho, Rosè immediately jumped up with an excited smile on her face.

"I want soup!! Soup and those salad rolls!" Rosè nodded while taking Lisa's hand without any hesitation.

Chuckling, Lisa led the beautiful girl out towards the hidden back exit and quickly disappeared into her office to get her helmet and gloves, before leading Rosè towards her bike.

"You ever been on a bike before?" Lisa asked the girl curiously, while sliding her gloves on and noticing that Rosè didn't have a jacket.

"Oh you ride a bike!!! And uh....no actually I haven't. But how bad could it be right?" Rosè stated honestly before giving the blonde a smile.

Raising her eyebrows, Lisa only chuckled before taking her leather jacket off and putting them on the red head's shoulders. Handing Rosè her spare helmet, Lisa smiled at her.

"You're going to need it more than me Rosie" Lisa smirked as she did a few buttons up of her flannel, and got on.

"Get on & make sure to hold on tight!" Lisa instructed as she fired up the engine and waited for the girl to join her.

Feeling Rosè wrap her arms around Lisa's waist, only put a smile on her face. Making sure she was securely latched onto her, Lisa soon sped off and zoomed out of the parking lot.

"Oh my god!!" Rosè exclaimed, clearly taken by surprise at how fast Lisa was going.

Laughter erupted from the blonde as she continued speeding through the streets of Seoul, towards a small restaurant on the other side of town.

After about 15 minutes of riding through the streets of the large city, Lisa began to slow down as she pulled over towards the curb of the sidewalk & parked her bike. Lifting her helmet mask up, Lisa glanced back at Rosè who still had a huge smile on her face.

"You okay Rosie?" Lisa asked with a smile before pulling her helmet off and moving a few strands of hair out of her face.

"Yeah! That was so much fun!" Rosè responded back delightedly, before pulling her helmet off and getting off the bike to stretch.

Lisa couldn't help but admire how good Rosè looked in her leather jacket, or how her top would ride up, exposing more of Rosè's midsection. Luckily the redhead didn't catch her gaze, and Lisa only gulped in response. _'Get your mind out of_ _the_ _gutter_ _Lisa....'_

Grabbing onto Lisa's hand, Rosè hummed as she followed the girl inside the restaurant. She soon smiled at the waiter who then directed them towards the many tables and booths in the room next to them.

Lisa only nodded and blushed in response, to how Rosè intertwined their fingers together. . .

"Come on, let's go find a seat!" Rosè continued on happily as she pulled Lisa to the booth at the back of the room.

—————————————————

Surprisingly enough, Rosè was actually really easy to get along with. Maybe it was the alcohol running through her system, but Lisa immediately took a liking to Rosè. She found the way her cheeks puffed out when she ate, incredibly adorable. Rosè reminded Lisa of a chipmunk. A really beautiful and cute chipmunk.

"And that is the story of how Jennie and I accidentally stole a pineapple necklace" Rosè continued on with a giggle before tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

Lisa only grinned before shaking her head, as she took a drink of her coke.

"You two seem like very good friends" Lisa commented with a smile as she rested her chin in her hands, admiring the low light and Rosè's beauty.

"The best! I love her so much, I'd die for her! Same with Jisoo!" Rosè nodded suddenly serious before taking a long drink of her iced tea.

"Well they're lucky to have you. And I'm lucky to have met you tonight Rosie." Lisa nodded with a small smile on her face, completely infatuated with her beauty.

"So do you live around here or something? Why you know this restaurant?" Rosè asked Lisa curiously before finishing up the last of her soup.

"Actually yeah, I live a few blocks away from here." Lisa nodded in response, while finishing the last of her coke.

"Really? You're so lucky. I live far east of the city and hardly have any good restaurants to go too." Rosè admitted with a shrug before leaning back in her seat, and running her fingers through her hair a few times.

Meeting Lisa's gaze, Rosè only smiled as she tilted her head at her; causing Lisa's heart to flutter

"You're really pretty Lisa. I love your style too!" Rosè commented simply, as she only smiled at the blush forming on Lisa's face.

"Oh.......thanks......you're really pretty too....." Lisa mumbled in response, not meeting Rosè's gaze.

"I'm tired. Can we go home now?" Rosè asked the blonde with a yawn, before slowly getting up. It was 4am after all.

"Oh! Yeah! Let me just take care of the bill!" Lisa nodded quickly before grabbing her wallet and leaving the money on the table.

Leading Rosè back out to her bike, she handed the redhead her helmet and soon adjusted her gloves. Getting on, Lisa hummed contently while waiting for Rosè to get settled. Feeling her arms tightly wrap around her waist, Lisa was soon taking off again.

With no idea where Rosè lived, she had no choice but to bring the girl back to her penthouse. There was no complaints from her, as far as Lisa was concerned. But that could also be because she was half asleep.

Turning into the hidden parking lot, Lisa sped up the floor levels in a flash and soon parked her bike in it's usual spot.

Rosè who was half awake, only yawned when Lisa helped the girl take her helmet off. Lisa couldn't help but smile at how adorable a sleepy Rosè looked.

"Come on Rosie! Almost there!" Lisa grinned while wrapping Rosè's arms around Lisa's neck, and carrying Rosè in a piggyback up to her room.

"Hmm?" Rosè hummed in response before yawning again, and immediatley clinging to Lisa's warmth.

Once they reached the top floor, Lisa quickly waved her guards off and unlocked her door. Startling her cats from their sleep, Lisa carried Rosè towards her bedroom and carefully laid (the now) sleeping redhead onto her bed.

"Leo no! Let her sleep!" Lisa scolded her cat quietly as they stared at Rosè curiously.

Carefully unzipping Rosè's boots, Lisa soon tucked Rosè into her comforter after taking her jacket off her. Picking Leo up, Lisa was about to leave the room silently before Lily hopped up and started sniffing Rosè's face.

"Lily, not you too!" Lisa pouted before walking over to get her cat, when Lisa heard a muffled voice coming from Rosè.

"...stay with me." Rosè mumbled tiredly while reaching for Lisa's hand, only to get scratched by Leo when she accidentally grabbed his tail instead.

"Oww!! What was that for?!" Rosè shrieked before her eyes fluttered open to look at her hand, only to be met by a curious Luca sitting on her chest.

"Hello, how are you?" Rosè blinked in surprise before gently starting to pet him.

"I'm sorry, I wanted to let you rest but they're curious about you! I think it's the hair" Lisa mumbled apologetically, before reaching for her cat.

"They? Whose–OH MY GOD!" Rosè cried out before quickly snatching Luca into her arms and hugging him gently. She couldn't help but coo as she admired him and then the 2 cats in Lisa's arms.

"They're soooooo cute!! What's his name?" Rosè asked, suddenly feeling awake as she kissed Luca's nose.

"That's Luca, and this isLeo and Lily" Lisa explained while putting her fidgety cats down, as they wandered over to Rosè.

"Hi Luca! Hi Leo! And Lily!" Rosè continued to coo as she cuddled each cat gently.

Lisa couldn't help but feel her heart swell inside her. The sight too adorable to process.

"They're angels when they aren't hungry. They turn into little brats" Lisa explained with a chuckle as Rosè smiled up at her.

"Well I love them anyways, I always wanted to have a pet. But was only ever allowed to have pet fish" Rosè nodded as she pet the tiny cats and kissed them.

"They definitely seem to like you! It's more than I can say about me" Lisa muttered with a pout before sitting on the edge of her bed, Rosè was currently sitting in

"You live here? The place is huge" Rosè nodded as she finally looked around the room.

"Yeah, it's not much but the penthouse view is great." Lisa nodded while petting Lily's head.

"This is so much better than my tiny apartment." Rosè stated flatly while letting the cats go.

"How did I get up here anyways?" Rosè asked Lisa curiously, as she had been asleep the entire way up.

"Oh um....I carried you on my back....sorry..." Lisa explained while rubbing the back of her neck.

"Oh.....you didn't have to do that, you could've just woken me up" Rosè responded back, feeling slightly embarrassed.

Looking at down what she was wearing, Rosè looked back at Lisa.

"Do you umm... have something else for me to wear? I don't think I want to wear these clothes to bed." Rosè mumbled awkwardly, while gesturing to her outfit.

"Oh! Uh...yeah I do! Hold on!" Lisa explained before quickly getting up and going into her closet.

Pulling out a large shirt and some shorts, Lisa walked back and handed the clothes to Rosè.

"Sorry if they're too big...the bathroom is just around the corner" Lisa nodded while politely gesturing towards the master suite.

"Thanks, and it's fine. I wear something similar all the time. It's more comfortable" Rosè nodded as she disappeared into the bathroom.

Lisa only nodded in response as she waited for Rosè to change and soon knocked on the door.

"I got you an extra toothbrush! Here!" Lisa continued while handing the brush to Rosè's outstretched hand and smiled quickly, before noticing how well Rosè suited Lisa's clothing.

"Thanks! Your bathroom is huge by the way, it's half the size of my apartment" Rosè deadpanned before turning the faucet on and quickly brushing her teeth.

".....it's not so bad I guess" Lisa responded back while stepping into her walk-in closet and getting changed into her pyjamas as well.

"Please! Unless you have annoying and loud neighbors to bother you, than this place is a breath of fresh air." Rosè stated a-matter-of-factly while walking out into Lisa's bedroom.

"Okay....yeah I dont have any of that" Lisa admits with a chuckle before walking out of her closet in an oversized sweater and sweatpants.

" either way, it's nice here. Kind of makes me think of how nice the club design is. It's very similar to your interior design!" Rosè nods with a chuckle before crawling back into Lisa's bed.

" well it's all custom designed to my liking, so there's no surprise there" Lisa nodded while giving Rosè a toothless smile,as she grabbed a spare pillow and blanket.

"What are you doing? Where are you going?" Rosè suddenly asked the blonde as confusion spread across her face.

"Oh uhh....I'm going to go sleep in the living room" Lisa mumbled awkwardly as she made her way towards the door.

"Don't be silly, this bed is big enough for both of us to sleep in! Come on!" Rosè whined, clearly still a little drunk.

"......okay...." Lisa muttered as she put the blanket and pillow away, before slipping into her comforter.

"It must be nice sleeping above the city like this" Rosè continues as she rolls on to her left side, to stare at the large windows behind Lisa.

"Yeah, until the sun rises and it's impossible to sleep in" Lisa retorts before getting comfortably settled. Staring at the ceiling, Lisa glances at the redhead beside her and flashes her a tiny smile.

"How you feeling Rosie?" Lisa asks the girl curiously, before turning to face her.

"Hmm......tired. but above all, pretty alright I suppose. Tonight was fun" Rosè admitted with a tired smile on her face, before shuffling closer to the blonde.

"Yeah, I agree." Lisa smiled, while internally panicking inside when Rosè got closer to her.

"I'm glad I met you Lisa. You're really cool" Rosè nodded before giving a small yawn.

"I'm glad I met you too Rosie" Lisa smiled as she adjusted her pillow.

As a comfortable silence fell between the 2 girls, Rosè quietly and slowly moved over to place a soft kiss on the blonde's cheek. . .

If only she realized that it was Lisa's lips, causing the dancer to flush a deep red. But Rosè was soon out like a light. And Lisa fell asleep soon after.

If only they knew just how close they were to each other, and how Rosè's body fit perfectly against Lisa's, as she cuddled her throughout the night.

Both Rosè and Lisa had peaceful dreams that night. . .

In fact it was the best sleep the two of them had since, as long as they could remember.


	2. Kill this Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter posted on my wattpad account! @/killthisloves  
> I write everything on my phone so it's easier to post there!

hello, just letting you know that I posted chapter 2 of this fic on wattpad today! And that chapter 3 is going to be close behind it! Still unsure how long this fic will be, but so far it's been fun writing it! Like I said before, I'm slowly getting further into the rabbit hole of kpop lol, so bare with me! Feedback and constructive criticism is welcome!

** depending on how it goes, I MIGHT consider logging in to post it here too. But I like the format of wattpad better cx **.

Apologies! My wattpad is @/killthisloves and the same story title! 

— eve.

**Author's Note:**

> ( if you like this story so far, consider following me on wattpad @/killthisloves as i'm most likely only going to be adding any future chapters there. Same story title! cx.)
> 
> So this turned out longer than expected, but that's what happens when I get a lot of inspo and decide to word vomit xd. Hopefully this is okay! Let me know if I should continue or change things or not! — eve
> 
> Word count: 18.6k
> 
> (Will probably have different lengths in future chapters)


End file.
